The Extent
by XxBC-BOTDFxX
Summary: once the new freshman Campbell Saunders takes Luke bakers spot on the team, Luke feels bitter about it, after an excess of bullying it all boils down to the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

Campbell Saunders stood at the steps of Degrassi, for once excited about the day to come. It was the day after the first home game for Degrassi's own hockey team, The Icehounds. He was the new kid in town, and everyone looked down on him. But during the game he proved himself to his team, his coach, his fellow Degrassians, and his girlfriend Maya.

He entered the school and saw Luke and Dallas, fellow team mates and hardasses. Cam wasn't particularly too fond of them, but they were his teammates. They were the guys, his only friends really. Luke stared at Cam as he passed. Luke was mad that their coach put Cam in the starting line-up, kicking Luke out.

The bell rang for first block and Cam entered his French class. He stood there and found Maya as she excitedly motioned for him to join her. Cam sat next to her and gave her a kiss as the warning bell rang. "I'm so proud of you Cam! You were amazing last night you totally deserved the new spot." said Maya with a huge smile.

Cam smiled shyly. "Thanks Maya," he said timidly.

…

Lunch time came around and Cam went to sit with the hockey team to talk about last night's win. Everyone was stoked, except Luke. Luke stared at Cam in disgust and began to point out every flaw Cam had in his performance.

"You failed to see that Dallas was wide open to score you dumbass. We could have gotten more points if you weren't such a hog.

"At least we still won… and I didn't see you score at all Luke, so I don't see how you can talk," Cam said quietly towards the end of his comeback.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up newbie. I would have if you could learn to pass." said Luke defensively.

"Guys! It doesn't matter now does it? We won didn't we?" Dallas remarked.

Luke, at this time furious, left the table. Cam sat there for the rest of lunch analyzing the game and feeling less and less proud and more and more critical and embarrassed.

That night, Cam and Maya talked on the phone. "Was I really that bad Maya?... I guess the guys are right… I am a hog."

"No you're not Cam, don't listen to those dumb jocks. You did great and you shouldn't feel anything but happiness. Besides, if you did that bad, don't you think your coach would have said something, instead of putting you in the starting line-up?"

"I guess you right… I just feel bad."

"How come?"

"I took Luke's position… and I'm a freshman"

"So? You deserved it."

"You don't get it Maya. This is just putting a bigger target on my back."

"Well excuse me for helping."

"I'm sorry Maya… I'm going to bed, night."

…

Hockey practice began at 4:00 o'clock sharp. The whole team was out in the rink learning new plays and strategies. The coach started with the beginning line up. Luke wasn't too happy. They had a practice game just to try out some new moves. "Alright, I want precision, strength and confidence from you all. Take it easy on each other. We don't want any injuries." Said the coach encouragingly.

The coach blew his whistle and they were off. Cam took the puck down the arena with ease. Dallas was open, Cam passed and they scored. Luke wasn't pleased at all as he glared at Cam. Dallas saw Luke do so, but let it slide. Second play, another member passed the puck to Cam. Cam rushes down towards the goal when Luke T-boned him. With such force, in fact, Cam was knocked up against the side of the rink and got winded.

"What is your problem, Luke?!" said Cam, trying to catch his breath.

"I was just playing the game. Thought you would've known that, All Star," Said Luke in a mocking tone.

"What is that supposed to mean? Huh? Just because I play better than you, you have the right to treat me like crap?" Cam asked, who was fed up with Luke.

"You're damn right!" yelled Luke.

Luke proceeded to try to punch Cam but Dallas was already holding him back. The coach came over to them.

"What the hell are you sissies doing?"

"Nothing coach… My skate got caught up and I fell," Cam lied in a defeated tone.

"I am about tired of you Nancy's. Hit the showers; I'm tired of you all."

They all headed back to the locker room, except Cam. He stayed there. Luke and Dallas were changing out of their hockey gear when Dallas addressed the issue between Luke and Cam.

"Dude, what is going on with you and Campbell? As far as I know, he hasn't done a damn thing to you. What is your deal?" Dallas asked in a frustrated tone.

"My problem is that fucking freshman took my place on this team. He hasn't been here a semester and he is all of a sudden some big shot. It's fucking ridiculous! I have worked three years for this place and he takes it away from me in a month. That's my problem!" Said Luke furiously.

"I know that it's tough man, but we need him on this team. I mean... look at our last game. He kicked ass. Without him, our sorry asses wouldn't go anywhere," Dallas said in a reassuring and slightly humorous tone.

"No Dallas, you don't understand. I have enough problems with academics, which my parents constantly remind me of. Hockey is all I have, and the last thing I need is for some goddamn freshman to take that away from me. So I'm going to make sure he knows what he's getting himself into. I'll get my spot back one way or another." Said Luke, ending the conversation as he walked off.

…

"Maya… it's getting worse. Luke basically attacked me yesterday at practice," Said Cam quietly.

"Oh my god, Cam! Are you okay? What did the coach say?" Maya asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, and coach didn't say anything. I told him I just fell." Said Cam.

"Why? Why didn't you tell someone?" Maya demanded as she got angry.

"Wow Maya. You really don't get it. I can't just go snitching on teammates for a little hazing," Cam said stubbornly.

"Then, I will. I can't stand to see you like this...you're miserable, Cam. And it's not a little hazing. He has been doing it since you joined the team. And even more since the game."

"No Maya! Please… I'll handle it. Just please... do not tell Simpson." Pleaded Cam.

"Whatever, Campbell. I'll see you at lunch," Maya said as she left, irritated by Cam.

Ignoring what Cam said, Maya went straight to Principle Simpson.

"Principle Simpson, I want you to know something. Members of the Icehounds are harassing Campbell Saunders…Especially Luke Baker."

"I appreciate your concern Maya but, why isn't Campbell here telling me this?" asked Simpson.

"It's a pride thing, trying to keep peace or avoid more problem, I don't know. But I'm tired of seeing him being brought down by Luke, when Luke is obviously jealous of Cam." Said Maya worriedly.

"Why would Luke be jealous?"

"Because Campbell got moved into the starting line-up, replacing Luke."

"Oh… I see. Well, I'll talk to some team members and the coach to decide on what actions to take." Said a concerned Simpson.

"Thank you, Mr. Simpson, and whatever you do, please don't tell Cam… he didn't want me to do this." Said a relieved Maya.

"Don't worry Maya, I won't. Mr. Saunders is very lucky to have a friend like you"

Maya smiled and exited the office and went to lunch. Simpson began his investigation by asking teammates, which were no help. Last was the coach who told him that he had noticed members, mostly Luke, picking on Cam. Simpson took immediate action and with no questions asked, suspended Luke for three days. News spread fast to the team. Realizing Luke wouldn't be able to participate in the upcoming game, Dallas was furious and went after Cam.

**Author's Note: Hi, this is my first story, so could you please leave some feedback to let me know what you think so far? I'll update sooner from the response I get! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Campbell was in the locker room by himself, mentally preparing himself for the game. Dallas entered the room with a disgusted look on his face. He stood in front of Campbell just staring at him. Campbell looked up "Is the game about to start?" he asked. Dallas just gave Cam a harder glare.

"So you snitched on one of our best players, huh?" he asked with an attitude.

"Wha… what? What are you talking about?" asked Cam in a confused tone.

"Oh, don't play stupid Cam! Luke isn't here. Simpson suspended him for three days because of you. You just had to snitch, didn't you? Luke hardly did anything to you. You had to be a little bitch and go tell right before another big game? Are you stupid, Cam?! What were you thinking? If we lose tonight, it's all on you!" Dallas yelled.

"Dallas, I didn't tell! I swear to you I didn't…" exclaimed Cam.

"Yeah whatever, just know I'm not finished with you, Cam," Dallas said as he slowly stepped out of the locker room.

Cam sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. He had no idea who could have told Simpson. He thought certainly it couldn't have been Maya when she said she wouldn't tell. She wouldn't sell him out like that, making him an even bigger target.

…

It was the second half of the game and the Icehounds were down by 6. Campbell was taken out of the game. He knew hell was going to break loose on him when the game was over. He was scared. He sat on the bench shaking, hoping that a miracle would happen before time ran out. His wish didn't come true. The final was 10 – 4. Icehounds lost the game. Cam felt sick to his stomach. He knew that telling the guys it wasn't him who got Luke suspended wouldn't change anything.

The team was all meeting together, coach included, and Cam felt safe with him there. The coach wasn't too happy with Campbell or the rest of the team. He went on and on about how they could have done a lot better and that they were going to have extra practices. The coach proceeded to exit the locker room and Cam felt abandoned and vulnerable. Dallas came up to Cam.

"So we lost thanks to you and your big mouth, how you feel 'All Star'?" asked Dallas in a mocking tone.

"I was thrown off by what happened Dallas, I had no idea… I swear to you I didn't say anything!" pleaded Cam.

"Whatever Cam... keep telling yourself that, but thanks to you, we lost and Luke won't be able to play for the rest of the season. So here's something to remind you of your screw up." Dallas proceeds to sucker punch Campbell in the gut, lifting Cam off the ground.

He fell to the ground as he grabbed his stomach and yelled out. Dallas smirked and walked off. The rest of the team acted as if nothing had happened. Cam laid there in pain, wondering why things like this always happened to him. He sat up while the rest of the team was leaving. When the last person left, he began to cry.

…

"Maya, the game was awful… Luke got suspended and Dallas blamed me… the thing is, I didn't do anything! I haven't said anything… I got pulled out of the game because I was horrible and afterward, Dallas went off on me and punched me in the gut… I don't know what is wrong with me Maya…"

"Wait… Dallas blamed you? Oh my god, Cam," said a very regretful Maya.

"What? Maya, what is going on?"

"I'm so sorry Cam, oh my god, I betrayed you, I got you punched, I am so sorry, Cam!" said Maya apologetically

"Maya… you didn't… you didn't tell did you? You promised me Maya! You promised! I can't believe this. You completely ignored what I said and told Simpson didn't you?" Cam asked. He felt his heart beating faster, realizing Maya betrayed him.

"Cam I'm sorry! I had too… I can't stand seeing you get bullied or harassed. I had to do something since you wouldn't."

"Maya how many times do I have to say this, you don't understand! You never will. I don't know what is going to happen now. I'm scared. I don't know what Dallas is going to do, or Luke when he gets back! He is going to be so pissed off because he can't play for the rest of the season. He's going to come straight for me!" Said an increasingly frightened Cam.

"Luke can't play for the rest of the season?... I thought he would just be suspended then could come back. Oh my god Cam, I had no idea… I'm sure he would have learned his lesson right? I mean he wouldn't come back bullying you after he just got suspended and suspended from playing hockey… right?"

"That's right that you had _no _idea, because you don't understand the whole situation. You don't know Luke either, he isn't one to be punished and change his ways. He comes back with a vengeance. And I'm his target. Maybe I should just quit the team…"

"No! Don't quit. That means he won."

"Maya, I don't care if he 'wins'! This is out of control. I can't take it."

"Well maybe we cou-

"No!" Cam interrupted "_we_ aren't doing anything. You've done enough Maya. Stop trying to help"

"But Cam,"

"No Maya... just stop. I can't believe you betrayed me. You caused all this. I don't want to keep talking right now. I have to figure a way out of this. Night," said Cam, ending the conversation.

…

Cam was sitting in the locker room alone. Skates in hand, contemplating whether to quit or not. Dallas walked in.

"What are you doing here? Crying?" asked Dallas in a mocking tone.

"No, I'm just… thinking." Said Cam quietly

Cam looks up as he hears a door open. It was Luke.

"Well well well Campbell, you got what you wanted, right? I got suspended, I'm off of the team for the season, and you have my spot, all eyes on you. Well you're wrong. Nothing is going to change," Said Luke in a threatening tone.

Cam felt sick to his stomach, scared of what was going to happen. Was he about to get jumped? Was he just going to get picked on? Certainly they weren't there to make peace.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to take your spot and I didn't mean to get you suspended, I –"

"Oh so you _did_ tell? You goddamn liar. And here I was about to apologize for blaming you," interrupted Dallas.

"What? No, I mean I… I didn't tell Simpson I swear." Said Cam frantically.

"Whatever Cam, I don't care what you have to say, I'm here to do one thing, to show you what real bullying is. And Dallas is here to make sure no one walks in," said Luke in a disturbing tone.

"I'll leave you too alone. I'll be at the door," Said Dallas

Dallas walked away, leaving the room. Luke stood there staring at Cam. Cam was frozen. He didn't know whether to run, yell, or just take the beating. Luke stepped up to Cam; he knocked the skates out of his hand then punched him in the face. Cam immediately grabbed his face in pain and said

"Are you good now? Is everything even?"

"Oh poor, naïve, Cam, it has only begun." Said Luke

Luke pushed Cam over onto the floor. He started to kick Cam in the stomach and the face. Cam was silent except for the grunts when Luke would hit him. Luke straddled Cams' stomach and began to punch him in the face. Cam's arms were spread out and he felt around for something to grab onto. He found the skates. The blade covers were off. He felt his adrenaline pumping as he took the skate and swung it at Luke, cutting Luke's arm. Luke got off, holding his arm. He saw the gash and yelled out. Cam swung the skate again, hitting the back of Luke's leg. He fell to the floor. Cam got up, adrenaline still pumping as he took one last swing; he stuck the skate in Luke's back. It stayed there. Dallas came running in "Guys Simps-" Dallas froze. Walking in on Luke face down with an ice skate in his back and Cam on his knees, holding his stomach, face bloody.

**Author's Note: Hey guys please leave a review if you want more (: hope you enjoyed this update of The Extent!**


End file.
